The present invention relates to an ultrasound probe.
Conventionally, known ultrasound image diagnostic apparatuses of a wireless type are configured to wirelessly transmit ultrasound wave data acquired by an ultrasound probe to an apparatus main body.
In such an ultrasound image diagnostic apparatus, an ultrasound probe being a transmission source converts the acquired ultrasound wave data into a prescribed data format capable of being processed in an apparatus body being a transmission destination, and then the converted ultrasound wave data are transmitted to the apparatus main body (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-291515).
However, in the technique described in the above patent document, the data format transmitted by the ultrasound probe is predetermined in accordance with the specification of the device body being a transmission destination. Accordingly, the ultrasound probe deals with only the above device body or a device body with the equivalent specification. Therefore, the ultrasound probe is poor in general versatility.